1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of pneumatic, cushions combined with rubber, cushions ABS supporting plastics and a bladder system, to provide equal or superior comfort compared to conventional overstuffed furniture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional cushions contained interdependent coil springs arranged on a base in a uniform pattern with padding across the top. Springs, however, resist the weight load with a force in proportion to the amount they are deflected. Therefore the springs deflected the most, bear against the body with the greatest force. Conventional air mattresses react similarly when subjected to a load. Persons spending a great deal of time sitting in chairs or lying in bed are prone to experience pressure sores. It is generally agreed that concentrated pressure areas caused by bony prominences result in reduced circulation in such body areas thus producing discomfort in the form of pressure sores.
While air cushions, water mattresses and gel pads have tried to address this problem, there has not been a solution which overwhelmingly meets the problem and commercially monopolizes the market.
No prior art was found relating to the function and application of pneumatic furniture utilizing air transfer from cushions to an enclosed bladder system. The closest known art consists of static pneumatic cushions which may or may not transfer air within itself.